As One
by TorachiKatashi
Summary: Yaoi. NC. ShikaChou. After tragedy strikes, both Chouji's physical and mental health are sent spiraling downward. His best friend is the only person able to save him, but will Shikamaru accept the challenge?


Title: As One

Type: Yaoi

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Shika/Chou, NC OC/Chou

Summary: Yaoi. NC. Shika/Chou. After tragedy strikes, both Chouji's physical and mental health are sent spiraling downward. His best friend is the only person able to save him, but will Shikamaru accept the challenge?

Beginning Date: March 11th, 2006

Finish Date: Unknown

Warning: Cursing, violence, NC/rape, lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just love to do evil things to the characters.

**As One**

Chapter One - Clouds and Kunai

We watch as the sky slowly melts into rays of orange and pink as the sun set over the village. The grass rustles in the cool breeze brought in with the coming of dark, and the only interruption to the peaceful silence is the crunching of potato chips, and the chatter and grunts of contentment from the boy laying beside me on the hillside.

"So," I pause to swallow the chip I had been chewing, "You haven't told me who this person is that you're so interested in. "

Chouji looks over at me, not bothering to hide the blush on his cheeks. Any mention of his love interests could turn that boy red, it seems. "It doesn't matter." He pats his stomach with one hand. "I'm not the sort of guy people go for."

"Tch, that's stupid." I reach over and swat at the large hand. As stupid as it is, though, a lot of the girls around here seem to think that way. I guess going by looks is easier when you're too busy loving yourself to get to know a guy. "If I were female and not seeing someone, I'd date you."

Chouji chuckles, but pauses quickly. I look over at him from the corner of my eye. What's wrong with him? "Wait, seeing someone?" He sits up, looking down at me in a way that makes me a bit uncomfortable. I guess that's what I get for assuming he knows more than he does.

"You hadn't heard already? I would've thought her big mouth would reach you first." I nudge him to lie back down. He's blocking my view. "Ino asked me out the other day." It was rather interesting, actually. I said no, obviously, but she wouldn't quit bugging. My theory was correct, she does actually shut up when she gets what she wants. Though... She's not so bad, when she's not nagging you about something. I'm smiling, and he's giving me that look again, though he finally laid down.

"No, I hadn't heard..." He sounds really put off. I didn't really realize how much of an idiot I am until now. I hadn't stopped to consider how obvious it is that he likes her. I'll have to ask him about it, when he's calmed down.

I roll over onto my side to face him, reaching up and swiping the chip out of the pudgy fingers before plopping it into my mouth. "Oi, Chouji," I yawn, grabbing at a second chip only to have it held out of reach. "It's getting late." It's almost completely dark now.

Chouji grunts in response, grabbing the half empty bag of potato chips and stuffing it into his pocket. He stands and stretches, then reaches his hand out to help me to my feet from my spot on the grass. I take it, and he hoists me up. "I guess. See you tomorrow then. I promised that I would at least train for a little while tomorrow, so you'll have to help me."

I smile slightly and nod, casually slipping my hands into my pockets and turning in the direction of his house. "So troublesome..." I sigh, before heading off in that direction. "I'll walk you home, unless you're just going to stand there."

Chouji chuckles at the comment, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the bag of chips again for the trip home. I wait until he catches up to me, then continue down the side street in silence. "So, do you like her?"

I look back at him. I wasn't really expecting him to say anything about it. "I suppose so. I don't dislike her, at least."

He smiles, but it's obviously forced. "That's good, then."

The remainder of the trip is quiet, but for the crumpling of his bag as he finishes off the chips. I expected him to pull out another bag, but he merely puts the empty one back in his pocket. We approach the entrance to his apartment building and pause at the door. I slip my hands into my pockets and lean against the wall.

"Alright, I'll see you." He still looks and sounds odd. I suppose I can't blame him. I nod to him, and watch for a second as he enters the building before turning and leaving in the direction I came.

I whistle as I slowly make my way down the dark street on the outskirts of the village. I should probably figure out a plan here. Man... I can stay with her, and leave him acting all beaten, or I can ditch her, and have him fuming at me for it. He's a complicated guy, for someone who seems so simple. Troublesome.

Wait, what was that?

The tuneless song stops as I yawn, pulling one hand from my pocket and running it through a strand hair which has gotten loose from my hair band. My eyes scan the tree line as my pace slows. Whoever these shinobi were, they were making no effort to conceal their presence. The chakra signatures stood out amongst the leaves. Do they even realize I'm here?

I quickly grab a shuriken from my pouch and take a defensive stance as one of the shinobi heads in my direction. The three others continue you off through the trees. I'll have to keep an eye on them. I jump away from the sudden barrage of kunai, throwing my own shuriken into the trees. I quickly leap into the trees, grabbing a kunai and eyeing my opponent. The bastard is leaning against a tree, like he's just saying hello. But who the hell is he? He's dressed like a normal Konoha ninja. My eye catches the marked hitai-ate hanging from his belt. A missing-nin?

Haunting eyes bare into me as the man speaks. "Just so you know," he pauses, extending his chakra out. What the hell? "It's too late for your chubby friend. Ryo-sensei will surely dispose of him once he's had his fun." The blond chuckles, poofing into a cloud of chakra smoke as the kunai I once held is embedded in the lag that had been him a moment ago.

Shit! I close my eyes, looking for the chakra signatures again and feeling my stomach drop as I find them inside Chouji's apartment building. I turn in the direction I had come from not too long ago and take off through the trees. I can feel the missing-nin heading that way, too. Damn it. Hang on, Chouji.

I quickly dodge low laying branches as I head to the apartment. I stop and crouch against a tree trunk as I sense the shinobi up ahead. I peek around the side of the tree. The three shinobi are there with the missing-nin, and one of is was mumbling something I can't pick out. He looks like their leader. Fuck! He lifts Chouji, gaged and bound, onto his shoulder.

"Daichi, if the Nara kid follows, catch him. I could have twice as much fun with both of them." One of the other shinobi nods in response My stomach lurches at the mention of my name. How the hell does he know who I am?

"Masuyo, Natsuko," Their leader is talking to the other two now, "Scan ahead. Take out anyone who gets in the way. And do it _quietly_." Both nin leap away in a blur. I lean back against the tree as the leader smirks up at me. That bastard... The last of them take off, and I'm left staring a whole into the branch I'm sitting on.

"Dammit all!" I hiss, digging a fresh kunai into the side of the tree before turning and heading for the Hokage tower as fast as I can manage. There's no way I can take all four myself. And if they know my family, then they wont fall for my jutsu easily. Shit!

I leap out of the trees onto the rooftop of a nearby building, hopping rooftop to rooftop through the center of the village. The villagers are giving me strange looks, though that's not important right now. I land on the ground in front of the tower, catching my breath for a mere moment before running up the stairs and barging into Tsunade's office.

Well, trying.

"Hey, Shikamaru-kun." One of the guards greets me, and I glare daggers at him. "How has-"

"Let me in." I hiss. I don' have time for this! Just move already!

"Tsunade-sama is with someone, but you can wait-"

"No!" I shove him out of the way, and the other guard grabs me by the arms. "It's an emergency, I need to see her! Let me in, or I'll get in on my own!" My threat isn't sounding as menacing as I meant for it to, what with me out of breath kneeling over myself.

The second guard sighs, and reluctantly opens the large double doors for me. I can hear Asuma's voice as I enter. That could be either an extremely good, or extremely bad thing for me.

"-Found the two shinobi on guard at the village gates, dead. Gutted is more like it." Both Tsunade and Asuma turned as I enter the large office, panting and leaning with my hands on my knees. I'm out of shape, really. I wipe the sweat from my eyes with the back of my hand. "_Take out anyone who gets in the way."_ The voice is ringing in my mind, and I can't help but shudder. I flinch inwardly. This isn't from the running, I know that. Shinobi could go much longer than that without breaking a sweat. This is something else. I'm _scared_, and I'm sure everyone here knows it.

Asuma blows a puff of smoke into the air before stubbing his cigarette out on the corner of the door, much to Tsunade's irritation, and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Shikamaru, calm down. The nin who killed the guards are probably long g-"

"Shut up!" I snap, making him withdraw his hand and take a step back. "The nin who killed the guards. The four missing nin, they have Chouji!" I pause for a response, but Tsunade gestures for me to continue. "I don't know who they were, but their leader knew my family somehow. I think he probably knows Chouji's too."

Tsunade shoots up from her desk and gestures for Shizune to enter the room. She must have been in the hall, or a corner that I hadn't noticed, but that's hardly important. I can ponder on her hiding abilities later. "Shizune, I want an ANBU squad searching the village for any nin who may have been hired to stay behind, two squads and all available Jounin searching outside the village for any traces of them, and another squad at the Yamanaka residence." Wait, what? Ino's place? Then it's all three of us they're after? God dammit.

Shizune eyes Tsunade carefully before replying. "Ah, Tsunade-sama, doesn't that seem a little overboard for one hostage?" She ignores the glare I throw at her. By now, though, I'm leaning against the door frame. Probably still not as menacing looking as I want, though.

"Don't question my orders," Tsunade hisses. "The Akimichi boy isn't the only one in danger. Send a messenger to each of the Jounin in the village if necessary." My stomach clenches tight at the mention of my friend. How did I let all this happen? An hour ago, we were laying in the grass, talking about nothing. That was so much easier. Asuma, after pulling another cigarette out of some place I hadn't noticed, held me up by one arm. Dammit. Even for me, this kind of reaction was ridiculous. Most _Genin_ didn't need to be held up from collapsing because one shinobi had been kidnapped. Shinobi were kidnapped, held hostage, and killed all the time. It was part of being a shinobi. But...

"And Asuma-san." Asuma looks away from me and to Tsunade at the sound of his name. "Before heading out with them, take him home. He needs to rest." She gestures to me – I guess I'm the "him" - and sits back down in her chair.

Asuma begins to lead me out of the office but, I pull my arm away roughly and glare back at him. Who do they think they are? "No, I'm going with you." My glare shifts to Tsunade, who by now is back out of her chair, leaning over the desk and sending an equally chilling glare back at me. I'll have time to be disturbed later. "You can punish me however you wish when I return, but I'm getting him back."

She continues to glare for a moment, thinking the idea over I suppose. Her eyes soften and she nods to each of us in turn. "Fine, but don't expect ANBU to wait for you if you slow them down." I grin slightly, and we both disappear from the office in a cloud of smoke.

Hang on, Chouji. I'm coming.

To Be Continued

AN: So! I've been promising to edit this chapter for like... over a year. And I was laying on my bed, and thinking. Then I was sitting here, and thinking. Then I was laying on my bed again, and I thought of all the new things I wanted to do with this fic. So I somehow forced my ass back over here to edit. And viola!

And really, before everyone decides to decapitate me, I swear on my life that the ShikaIno thing is completely 100 temporary and is simply a plot device to get to the ShikaChou. I swear. I hate it just as much as you do. I'll make up for it! I racked my brain for forever trying to find a way to get around it, but nothing I could think of would work in the long run. So just... pretend it isn't happening. What ShikaIno? It's not there... Haha...

As a note, I have changed it so that this fic takes place about five years after Naruto I, placing the boys at about 17 years old. Also note that I do not read the manga, so while I do know most of the major things that have happened, there are bound to be things that contradict something that's happened in the manga since I don't know all the details . I'm not sure if it will come up, but if it does, just assume Sasuke was brought back something after the time-skip, but before where this fic takes place. I might get more into it, or I might not. We'll see. It's not at all important for this fic. Neither is Sasuke, actually. He probably won't even show up.

Also, please note that I do not necessarily know the proper spelling of most of the jutsu, as I've seen about ten different spellings for Shika's Kage Kanashibari no Jutsu. So when it comes up, try not to have a seizure if my spelling is different from the one you're used to.

Until next time, read and review!


End file.
